


Beginner's Guide

by purplelacemoon



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Smut, if you follow me on tumblr then yeah this is the floor sex fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelacemoon/pseuds/purplelacemoon
Summary: Alternate nostril breathing has many benefits





	Beginner's Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I started this forever ago (literally last year when what happened first came out!) so hopefully it isn't completely disjointed with the amount of time it took me to finish and figure out how to make this at least somewhat realistic...I hope! So thank you to everyone on tumblr who helped revive my inspiration to finally get this done! 
> 
> I've had a few other ideas lately too so provided I can actually get them written this shouldn't be the last thing I post before too long!!

**_February 2017, Chappaqua_ **

Bill heard the increasingly familiar sound of an exasperated groan coming from the other side of the house, closely followed by a distant thud and then silence. He lifted his eyes curiously from where they had been trained on the pages of a mystery novel, listening out for any further telltale sounds of a disturbance but none came.  
  
His intrigue and concern awakened, Bill slid a leather marker between the pages of his book and made his way through the high-ceiling corridors of the house toward the source of the disruption. On his way he passed by walls and walls filled with memories; gifts and photographs of a lifetime proudly displayed and all smiling back at him. He couldn’t help but feel a little nostalgic as certain memorabilia caught his eye, evidence of all they had seen and done together throughout so many richly fulfilled chapters of their lives, while their next and current chapter still remained largely unknown after everything had been turned upside down the previous November.  
  
Bill peered into several empty rooms on his search before finally finding the person he was looking for. He stopped still in the doorway of the sitting room and surveyed the scene in front of him with a smile. The television was switched firmly off and the remote was squarely in the center of the rug where it had no doubt been thrown moments before as the source of the thudding sound in frustration by his wife, who now was sat crossed-legged on the floor with her eyes closed and an incredibly endearing serene look on her face. Presumably she had been watching the news, the latest bizarrely infuriating developments coming from the White House proving too much for her to bear thinking about for the moment and so instead she had resorted to this.

Her hair was soft and unstyled, and her skin makeup free as she held her thumb and ring and little finger over her nose as she took deep steadying breaths and Bill watched on curiously. He had already been excitedly informed by Hillary of the calming phenomenon of this particular breathing technique after she’d been introduced to it in a session with her yoga instructor the previous week, and although he had been explained the science behind it in incredibly great detail this was the first time he had actually witnessed it in action.

The sound of her deep inhales and exhales was so alluring and soothing he couldn’t help but stay frozen in the doorway watching her, mesmerized and listening to the soft gentle sounds of her breaths.  
  
As Hillary continued her breathing cycle Bill found his gaze slowly traveling lower to where her other hand was resting on her thigh. She was wearing yoga pants, and the way the stretchy black fabric was clinging to her legs and accentuated the gorgeous thickness of her thighs was a very inviting sight indeed as his eyes raked over her in approval. Since having the freedom to treat herself to whatever she actually _wanted_ to eat in aftermath of the election, without the strictness of diets and weight gain to worry about Hillary had felt more than a few moments of self consciousness about her body but in Bill’s eyes she was just as divinely irresistible as ever. A fact he never hesitated to assure her of just about as often as he could possibly get away with.  
  
“Were you hoping to pick up some tips?” Hillary’s voice suddenly cut across Bill’s wandering thoughts and he realized she'd opened her eyes while he’d been lost in his deep appreciation of her figure.  
  
A smirk lit up Bill’s face at her playful tone and their gaze met from across the room. “Well that depends, is this the finest yoga class in the state?”  
  
Hillary giggled as Bill made his way over to her, a knowing sparkle flashing from his eyes to hers as memories danced through their minds of the very first yoga class they ever attended together as students which had advertised itself to be exactly that. A claim that upon actually joining the class they quickly learned was greatly exaggerated, but after spending an hour watching each other test the limits of their flexibility in skin tight clothing, the standard of teaching had really been the last thing on either of their minds...  
  
“It might be…” Hillary replied with a grin. “Would you say you were a beginner?”  
  
“I’d say so yeah. My wife has tried to introduce me to some of the basics before but I don’t think I’m really a natural.”  
  
“Now I’m sure that’s not true.” Her tongue slipped along her lower lip before biting down, her gaze drinking him in slowly and deliberately. “Maybe you just need the right teacher.”  
  
“Hmm…Maybe you’re right.”  
  
Hillary patted the rug and motioned for him to come and sit down opposite her which he did, crossing his legs carefully and obediently matching her position.  
  
“Allow me introduce you to the wonders of alternate nostril breathing.”  
  
Bill grinned and listened closely as Hillary began thoroughly talking him through the steps and he attentively followed her demonstrations. He had always loved listening to her in teacher mode, following the deliberate way she explained things and he remembered all too well when they were both teaching law at the University of Arkansas he would find just about any excuse to sneak into the back of one of her lectures, observing as she captured the attention of the room so effortlessly and swept each listener up with all the passion and knowledge she poured into everything she did. On more than one occasion she had caught him enthralled and staring at her, a development which usually ended in both of them tangled up together in the small stationary room on their lunch break and Bill felt a familiar stirring surge through his body at the memory.  
  
Back in the present, Hillary was devoutly continuing with her directions, at one point reaching over and correcting Bill’s finger placement over his nose and so intent on concentrating that she pretended not to notice the tangible bolt of electricity passing between them as her fingers brushed against his.  
  
“Now place your other hand on your thigh,” Hillary instructed firmly.  
  
“My own thigh?” Bill questioned, somewhat disappointed when Hillary rolled her eyes with a nod and then a chuckle as he continued to grumble. “Well that’s no fun.”  
  
“Then you close off your left nostril and breath in deeply through your right.” Bill did as he was told although they were both struggling to stay focused on the task at hand at this point. “Now close both sides and hold your breath, mm-hm that’s it, and then exhale through the right.”  
  
Bill followed each of the steps to the letter and slowly completed the cycle, but when he opened his mouth to comment on the experience Hillary held up her finger and stopped him.  
  
“Now; you have to reverse it.” She motioned for him to continue and she joined in with him this time, closing her eyes and repeating the same steps but Bill’s commitment had now been largely lost in favor of watching her instead. His eyes wandered from her fingers curled deftly around her nose to the soft fluttering of her closed eyelashes as she drew in her breath, right down to her left hand still resting on the expanse of her thigh where he was finding it increasingly difficult to resist placing his own.  
  
The room was perfectly silent besides the soft sound of Hillary’s deep and deliberate breaths, reminding Bill of cherished nights spent lying next to her as she slept soundly in his arms. She had always looked so blissfully peaceful when she slept, a sight Bill had vowed to never take for granted ever again and always felt privileged to be the one she chose to spend her nights beside.  
  
He felt captivated by the similarly tranquil look she had on her face now, still lost deep in concentration of her newly learned technique as she pressed her finger against the other side of her nose. Bill slowly edged closer and closer towards her from where he was sitting on the rug, his eyes drawn to the slightly parted soft pink of her lips as she drew her next breath in and out through her nose.  
  
Hillary’s eyes remained closed as she continued to steel her focus, but she could feel Bill’s presence shifting nearer to her. Despite being together for over forty years she still felt the blush rising to her cheeks just knowing that he was watching her and how completely enamored with her he still was.  
  
Ever determined to finish the cycle she had begun, Hillary tried not to let her concentration waver. She managed to hold onto her resolve as Bill’s hand found rest on her thigh alongside her own, but he could tell she was fighting against the urge to response to his touch. She squirmed a little yet just about managed to maintain her composure as his fingers slowly inched inward, caressing the perfect softness of her legs through the thin fabric of her yoga pants. But she finally well and truly surrendered once she felt the soft tickle of his breath on her neck just before his lips found hers.     
  
“Mmmh-“ Hillary moaned against the kiss, eyes still closed as his tongue dipped into her mouth and explored against hers. Her body finally succumbed to the distraction he was providing and she found her fingers slipping from their position over her nose and sliding to the back of his neck instead, drawing him closer to her as they kissed slowly and deeply.  
  
“You’re supposed to be concentrating,” Hillary finally managed to breathlessly string a sentence together and she felt Bill smirk against her lips.  
  
“Oh I am.”  
  
He slid his hands down the curves of her upper body, finding rest around her waist and pulling her gently towards him and she wriggled herself along the floor to help him out a little. They were both vaguely aware of the slightly less than comfortable position they had gotten themselves into but between kisses and increasingly wandering touches neither could bring themselves to stop and actually move somewhere more suitable.

Bill’s large hand slid underneath Hillary’s sweater and started caressing the soft smooth skin he found there waiting for him and she threw her head back and sighed in pleasure. Touching her was like second nature to him after all the years they had been together; he knew all the right places and all the right amounts of pressure to apply to make her shiver like he knew the back of his own hand, and although so much time had passed since their very first passionate fumblings in his tiny cramped bedroom in New Haven, it had never become less of a thrill or less of a privilege, and he was still every bit as in awe of the responses he could draw from her with a single touch as he was back then.  
  
Hillary threaded her fingers through his hair while he continued with his ministrations, and as he started kissing lightly along her neck he felt her grip start to tighten as her body craved for more.  
  
The past months had been among the most difficult and painful in a lifetime full of soaring exhilarating highs and seemingly hopeless devastating lows, and as Hillary had slowly pieced herself back together again Bill relished any and every chance he could find to try and take the pain away and make her feel something else for a while instead. Something better.

Some days it was just words; whispered reminders of how good she was, how proud he was of everything she had done and everything she continued to do, softly applied like soothing balm to everywhere she was still healing. Other days it was just simple gestures, anything he could do to help her through the day when she wasn’t in the mood to hear wonderful things about herself, or worse, struggling to believe them at all. And some days it was physical intimacy. Every ounce of pleasure he could bring her until she forgot everything else other than how good she felt and how loved she truly was.     
  
Since the very first day he’d met her everything she touched she seemed to make better.  
  
Now more than ever, he felt it was his turn to return that favor.  
  
Feeling her getting more and more worked up under the caress of his touch Bill finally slipped his hand below the stretchy waistband of her yoga pants, working his fingers down and biting his lip in satisfaction when he felt her warmth and wetness slowly beginning to gather on the other side of the thin fabric. She groaned at the friction of him pressing against her, one hand still over hers on her thigh as he circled his fingertips across the front of her panties. He slowly started applying more pressure and the softest gasps began to fall from Hillary’s lips as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, leaning against her other arm stretched out on the floor behind her for support.  
  
_“Bill,”_ She whimpered his name through shaky breaths before recapturing his lips, needing to feel connected to him in every possible way she could. He groaned into the kiss and then again when he felt her soft hand start to move from its resting place on her own thigh to his, slowly creeping inward over his jeans as he continued to touch her. She felt his rhythm falter for a moment as her wandering hand reached his crotch and she brushed her palm over his cock through the denim, squeezing lightly and smiling wickedly as she felt him responding to her touch.  
  
“Fuck-“ Bill rolled his head back, slowly starting to harden in his pants as she rubbed him and he almost completely forgot what he was doing until he felt her other hand slide down to where he had stilled in her panties and she whispered playfully in his ear.  
  
“I thought you said you were concentrating?”  
  
Her sugary laced tone sent a shiver running through him as he locked his gaze with hers.  
  
“You’re very distracting.” He countered, watching the sparkle in her eyes turn from smug to pleasure as he dragged a long finger over her clit, stealing her breath as he pressed down harder this time, rubbing in rhythmic circles and creating the perfect friction.  
  
_“Yess,”_ Her soft breath hissed through her teeth as she tried relatively unsuccessfully to quiet herself down, _“Ohhhh- god Bill -"_  
  
He watched the blissful expression on her face as she cried out his name, biting down on her lower lip as her eyelashes fluttered and her skin flushed pinker. No matter how many times he got to see her like this, got to be the one bringing her such intense pleasure, it was still a sight he could never quite get enough of and he didn’t want to tear his gaze away for even a second.  
  
Hillary could feel everything building and burning inside of her now, tingling heat spreading through every inch of her body as she guided him with soft breathy encouragements she was barely conscious of as she held tight to him.  
  
_“So close, so close,”_  
  
Bill leaned in and whispered low against her ear to spur her on, “Let it go, that’s it, let me feel you baby girl,”  
  
His voice was so raw with love and sex, his words touching every part of her body and pulling her right over the edge as bursts of white light flashed before her closed eyes. Her breathing hitched as her lips parted and she moaned and writhed against him, thighs trembling and wetness soaking through her panties and slipping over his fingers as he maintained his rhythm to the very end, flooding her senses into overdrive until she finally came down from her high.  
  
Once her heart rate had returned to normal she pressed her lips against his again. As they kissed she reached down deftly between them and pulled his hand out of her yoga pants, sparing a brief thought for the now considerably damp garment and feeling thankful that her instructor wasn’t due at the house that afternoon.  
  
Bill shuffled backwards as she inched herself closer to him and they utilized a cushion which had fallen from the couch behind them to lean against. He threaded his fingers through her hair, smoothing it gently as she leaned down and fumbled with his belt buckle, ridding him of his jeans as quickly as was possible while curled up on the floor and still slightly in her post-orgasm hazed state of mind. He lifted himself up to help her tug down his boxers and then threw his head back as soon as he felt her soft palm gently gripping him. His cock twitched hard in her hands as she stroked him slowly and deliberately and a thrill surged through her as she watched his body responding to her.  
  
_“Hillary-"_ Her name rolled off his tongue in that raspy southern tone, urgency in his voice and despite not being able to get the rest of his sentence out Hillary already knew exactly what he needed. Not least because it was exactly what she needed too.  
  
Bill’s fingertips started pulling impatiently again at the waistband of her yoga pants and she crawled up onto her knees for a moment to help him ease the fabric down her thighs, pulling her panties along with it as he tugged the clothing off of her legs and threw it aside. His hands quickly then went to her hips, bringing her body closer to his as she straddled his lap and her soft wet center brushed up against his hardness, eliciting a groan from both of them. He pulled at her sweater and lifted it up over her head and she crashed her lips back against his the second it was out of the way. He could feel the soft weight of her breasts pressing against his chest now, and he broke away from their kiss for a moment to get rid of the final fabric barrier between them, his t-shirt quickly being cast aside to join the rest of their clothes in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
Hillary slid one hand along the back of his neck, gasping against their kiss as she felt his fingers digging harder against her hips as soon as her other hand found its way between their bodies to guide him inside of her.  
  
She threw her head back and they both sighed in satisfaction as she sank down onto him, tight heat surrounding his length in the perfect fit they had always been and they stilled for a moment to savor the connection.    
  
“You okay?” Bill checked her expression for any hint of discomfort, seeing as the unexpected nature and location of their encounter had meant they didn’t have anything on hand to ease things along a little and he wanted to make completely sure she wasn’t uncomfortable.  
  
Hillary answered with a nod before kissing him again, rolling her hips on top of his and squeezing her inner muscles, letting him know she was plenty wet enough and wanted him to be able to let go too. Bill groaned as he felt her body gripping him tightly and he rubbed his hands down along her back to her hips as she started to rock herself against him.  
  
_“Baby-_ fuck you feel so good,”  
  
“You too honey,” Hillary whimpered against his ear and he shivered at the tickling heat of her breath grazing his skin.  
  
Bill’s hands slowly found their way from the soft curve of her ass to the smoothness of her lower back, holding her gently and aiding her movements. Her whole body felt like warm wet silk wrapped around him, impossibly slick from having come once already and she groaned in blissful satisfaction as she lifted herself up slightly before sinking back down again.  
  
“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful Hillary,” Bill reached up and threaded his fingers through her golden blonde hair as she moved on top of him, brushing it behind her shoulders before gripping tighter as she increased their pace and she groaned as she felt the firm pulling tug.  
  
“God Bill, _ohhh-_ " Hillary’s eyes slipped closed as she was reduced to nothing but the burningly blissful stimulation of her nerve endings as she rocked against him, the angle she’d positioned herself in hitting every single sensitive spot inside of her until she could hardly think straight. Bill could feel her thighs trembling around his and with every divine ripple of her inner walls around his aching hardness he fought not to lose control too soon.  
  
Hillary whimpered as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, desperately trying to formulate a sentence but the words got lost in a string of expletives on the tip of her tongue as Bill thrust his hips up to meet hers. They were both so on edge, Hillary grinding her clit against his lower abdomen with every increasingly urgent roll of her hips. She could felt his length pulsing and throbbing inside her body and soon neither of them could take it anymore.    
  
“Come for me honey,” Her hand slid up to the back of his neck as she whispered low and sweet against his ear, her voice like dripping honey and Bill started to feel himself slipping.  
  
“Hillary- _fuck, baby_ I’m-" His rough voice dissolved into incoherence and his breath quickened as he came inside her with a deep groan. Hillary felt the warmth of him spilling into her body, locked in the pure intimacy of being so completely connected and with one final roll of her hips hitting against her swollen bundle of nerves she found her release too. Bill held onto her as she cried out, whispering encouragements and anchoring her body to his as she buried her head against his shoulder as the waves of pleasure cascaded over her.  
  
Once her body stilled on top of his and both of their breathing slowly regulated back to something resembling a normal rate the room suddenly felt quieter around them. Hillary settled her head against Bill’s chest, feeling the comforting beat of his heart as his hands covered the expanse of her back and stroked her gently before kissing the top of her head. A minute or two passed before Hillary felt him starting to soften inside her and she lifted herself up off of him with a sigh while he held onto her hips and eased her down gently beside him.  
  
Her previously discarded yoga pants were still within arms reach and Bill grabbed the soft fabric and tenderly wiped between her thighs, carefully brushing against where he knew she would still be sensitive and she watched as he lovingly cleaned her up. Once he was done Bill tossed the garment aside again and his eyes locked to hers with a grin before he finally spoke, picking up the tail end of the conversation where they had left off earlier as if nothing out of the ordinary had even happened.     
  
“Hmm. Well I gotta say I think you’re right, that _was_ pretty effective stress relief…but I’m afraid I’m still going to have to make a complaint about this class.”  
  
Hillary looked him up and down suspiciously with a gleam in her eyes, reaching for her sweater and pulling it back over her head as he gave her that same boyish grin he’d had since the very first day she met him. “And what would that be exactly?”  
  
“Unfortunately the instructor was just too distracting for me to properly feel the, uh…full relaxation benefits of the technique.”  
  
She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow up at him. “Is that so?”  
  
He nodded seriously and she bit her lip to try and keep a straight face.  
  
“Well I think you might just need more practice.” She grinned suggestively as her eyes sparkled into his. “So same time again tomorrow?”  
  
“If I ever manage to get up off this floor, you’ve got yourself a date, Ms Rodham.”


End file.
